


The Monster Hunters

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt for a Supernatural/Criminal Minds crossover where Reid's is a supernatural creature hunted by the Winchesters.  </p>
<p>And I threw in a bit of True Blood as well, because I couldn't get Reid with the FBI otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Hunters

This is not the way it’s supposed to work. 

Since the Great Revelation almost three years ago, it was supposed to be safe for them.  And Spencer isn’t even one of the originals; he wasn’t a vampire when the Great Revelation happened.  He’s a Federal Agent, for heaven’s sake, turned after he was killed on the job.  Rescuing a child from a group of pedophiles and doing everything right.  Then one of the unsubs shoots him in the open part of his Kevlar vest, under the armpit, while he was helping a child get down from a hiding place in an attic.  The shot went through his lung and heart and he would have died – really truly died – if it hadn’t been for one of the morgue attendants who was a vamp and remembered Spencer from when he and Aaron had interviewed him a few months prior.  He remembered they treated him like a regular (living) person and so he decided Spencer shouldn’t die.

Spencer isn’t the only vampire working for the FBI now, although he is the only one at Quantico.  He knows there’s one each in New York, LA and El Paso.   Out of 36,000 employees, that’s not a lot, but they’re generally treated pretty well.   Sure Spencer gets looks when he heats a bottle of TruBlood in the microwave, but most of the people in his office knew him before and aren’t complete ass-holes, or at least not any more than they were before.

And of course it helps that his team has his back, especially Aaron.  That transition was a little weird, going from new field agent to lover to still-my-lover-but- you’re-kind-of-dead.  Spencer was concerned about being reintroduced to Aaron’s son, Jack, but like most children, he’s accepting of things in ways adults aren’t.  He liked Spencer and missed him while he was gone.  And now Spencer is back, but only sees him in the evenings before bed.  That’s fine, better than not at all, and plus Daddy’s happy, so things are good.  Aaron never actually said that Spencer died, best not to talk about some people who come back and others who don’t.

However, that feeling isn’t shared by the two men in the interrogation rooms.  Apparently, they’re in DC tracking a group of werewolves, who they say are responsible for several missing homeless people in the city.  And unfortunately, it may be true, at least the part of missing people.  The Winchesters aren’t on the BAU’s radar, and if it weren’t for the fact they cornered Spencer in the parking garage of the library and tried to cut his head off they wouldn’t be here.

The younger brother, Sam Winchester, explains that it’s an honest mistake.  They recognized a vampire and had followed him from a lecture on global warming to the library parking lot.  They didn’t expect Spencer to meet up with Aaron or that Spencer would be aware of being followed.  The two trained agents not only avoided getting killed but actually managed to get both self-proclaimed hunters in handcuffs and into FBI headquarters. 

Sitting in an interrogation room, Sam at least has the good sense to appear to feel bad about trying to kill Spencer.  Dean, on the other hand, just glares at him and looks like he’s willing to jump over the table to finish the job.  He just doesn’t seem to like vampires, officially approved or not.

Aaron, Rossi and Spencer listen to their story and think that a couple of years ago, they would have said  these two are at the least paranoid.  Now, they exchange a look, thinking of beings they had thought couldn’t exist.  It turns out vampires aren’t the only non-humans in the world and there’s more than one being who drinks blood for food, even though people like these hunters think of all of them as vampires.

The men stand behind the two-way glass watching the brothers in their separate rooms and try to determine what to do with them.  “We know there are people missing and if these guys do know why, we could use their knowledge, just do it legally.  Morgan enjoys hunting non-humans, or at least he finds it an interesting challenge.  We could find out if he wants to go out with the younger brother and investigate.”  Spencer nods towards Sam and continues, “We tell Sam that he cooperates and works only with Morgan and follows his orders and we won’t press charges against either of them.”

“Sounds possible,” Dave replies.  “I don’t know if Morgan has hunted a werewolf before, but it seems like something he’d consider.  What do we do with Mr. Charm in there?”

Arms crossed over his chest, Aaron stares at Dean.  “Not sure yet, but I don’t want to let him go.  Dave, can you brief Morgan on what we have and see if he’s willing.  Let him meet and talk with Winchester in there and if he okays it, the two can get out of here and work however Morgan wants.  As long as he feels confident that he’ll be safe.”

After Dave’s left, Aaron and Spencer stand and watch the older Winchester in the interview room.  He fidgets, looks at his watch, drums his fingers on the table and looks at his side at the two-way mirror.  Obviously, this isn’t his first interrogation room.   “What do you want to do with him, Spencer?”

“What do I _want_ to do or what _should_ we do?” Spencer replies with a small grin.  “I guess we could threaten him with charges of assault on a federal agent or carrying a concealed weapon or something.   Let him know how quickly we found the FBI report of their deaths after their crime spree.  I guess, Aaron, I don’t want them to stop hunting creatures that need to be stopped; just not me and not my friends. I'm not a monster and I don’t drink human blood – at least not without your consent.”

Aaron uncrosses his arms and touches Spencer’s hand.  “I thought …today…” he sighs heavily and looks straight ahead.  “I can’t lose you again, Spencer.  It was horrible the first time and I can’t do it again.”

Spencer brushes Aaron’s hand for just a second; in addition to being private people, they’re both used to being discreet, and it’s a habit even when they’re alone.  “I’m not going anywhere, Aaron,” he whispers, knowing it’s more likely he’ll bury Aaron than the other way around.   “So what do we do with this guy?”

“We can keep him for another 40 hours or so without charging him.  Tell him if he cooperates, we won’t charge his brother; that seems to be his weak-spot.  If Morgan’s back, we can…let them both go with a warning and threat if we find out they’re still hunting vampires?”

Spencer smiles at him, quickly looks around the empty room and then kisses Aaron’s cheek.  “And people think we’re the devious ones.”


End file.
